


Про запас, на особый случай

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс зажат между Кайло и Беном и ощущает себя идеально, словно так было всегда. Отчасти все шло именно к этому.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Про запас, на особый случай

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat).

Хакс вскрикнул и прижался задницей плотнее к Бену. Возможно, Бену было так неудобно разрабатывать его пальцами, но плевать. Прямо сейчас до одури хотелось насадиться на чей-то горячий и пульсирующий член. Кайло, словно прочитав его мысли, пристроил свой стояк ко рту Хакса и слегка шлепнул им по губам, молча приказывая разомкнуть их. В рот Хакс взял охотно, смачно отсасывая Кайло и продолжая цепляться руками за плечи Бена позади него.

Он решился не сразу. Для начала Кайло пришлось как следует оттрахать Хакса во всех закоулках корабля — за каждый раз, когда Хакс трахал его мозги. Затем кто-то к кому-то приревновал, и вот они здесь. Хакс зажат между Кайло и Беном и ощущает себя идеально, словно так было всегда. Отчасти все вело именно к этому. 

Наконец Бен добавил еще два пальца, и Хакс, как мог, застонал с членом Кайло во рту. Как же он, блядь, ненавидел долгую подготовку. Но сегодня без нее было бы сложно обойтись, и умом он понимал, что пара минут терпения стоит того. 

— Послушный мальчик, — Кайло, которого Хакс за глаза называл не иначе как мальчишкой, вытащил член и переместился так, чтобы жадно поцеловать Хакса. Он лег на спину и потащил его за собой, и Хакс распластался у него на груди, зажатый между Кайло и Беном.

Первым вошел Рен, ощущалось это так привычно и предсказуемо, что Хакс скривился. Ущипнул его за сосок, и Кайло ахнул. После короткого поцелуя-укуса Кайло освободил место рядом с собой внутри Хакса для Бена. Оба члена внутри наполняли до слез в глазах, Хакс был пиздецки счастлив. Он тихо заскулил, когда они начали двигаться, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать по привычке на ком-то скакать. Кайло четко дал понять: сегодня они ебут Хакса, а не он их. 

Наверное, Кайло это тоже заводило. Хакс попытался представить, каково это — когда член в жарком тесном нутре трется о другой, идентичный твоему. Благо член Хакса восхитительно терся сейчас о пресс Кайло. Ему даже не потребовалось дотронуться до себя, чтобы кончить. Бен и Кайло продолжали какое-то время вбиваться в него, затем Кайло с протяжным стоном наслаждения излился прямо внутрь.

На постели теперь лежали они вдвоем, переплетаясь конечностями. Удивительно реалистичная проекция Бена исчезла, стоило оргазму накрыть Кайло с головой. В иных обстоятельствах Хакс бы непременно пошутил, что даже Верховный лидер не может сосредоточиться во время секса. Но именно благодаря Кайло у него сейчас был лучший трах в жизни, и Хакс благодарно сжал его бедро.

— Я не думал, что ты вспомнишь.

— Просто забыл подготовить подарок заранее, пришлось импровизировать, — Кайло ухмыльнулся и прикусил Хакса за ухо.

— Что ж, Верховный лидер, фантазии вам не занимать, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел Кайло прямо в глаза. Когда речь заходила о власти, оба балансировали на грани разрыва. И речь могла вполне идти о разрыве Хакса на части.

— Так помни о этом, — ответил Кайло со всей серьезностью.

— Почему он? — Нет, Хакс определенно нарывался, но приходилось пользоваться любым подходящим моментом. В посторгазменном состоянии Кайло был необычно разговорчив.

— Ты хотел поближе познакомиться с Беном Соло, так вот он.

Кайло смотрел изучающе, словно Хакс проходил сейчас важный тест.

— Знаешь, меня вполне устраивает мой прежний любовник, — Хакс игриво провел пальцем по все еще набухшему соску Кайло. — Но третий член лишним никогда не будет. Так, про запас, на особый случай.

— А вы не изменяете себе, генерал, — Кайло громко рассмеялся и еще крепче прижал Хакса к себе.


End file.
